


Detour

by naughty_sock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, F/M, Noncon - taking advantage when someone is sleeping and continue when they wake up, Noncon - victim is gift from one rapist to another, Vaginal Sex, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: "Are you okay, miss?"Lana jerked upright. She must have fallen asleep on the curb because she had absolutely no memory of a car pulling up next to her.
Relationships: Lecherous Male Taxi Driver/Drunk Party Girl without Panties, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafoga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafoga/gifts).



Lana stumbled out onto the street. She braced her hand against the hood of a car to keep from falling, then slapped the metal angrily as she regained her balance and continued across the pavement.

_ Fucking Brandon,  _ she thought. 

Sure, she'd been all for getting his dick in her, but her fucking boyfriend of two weeks had obviously misjudged their relationship on a fundamental level. Namely, that she didn't share. 

Thus, their hot, sloppy make-out session at the club, which had promised to turn into even hotter, sloppier sex had abruptly ended when he'd suggested that they invite another girl into their private booth.  _ How fucking dare he?  _ As if Lana wasn't good enough on her own.

"He should be thanking me on his fucking knees for getting into my pants. That's a fucking privilege he didn't even earn," she slurred out drunkenly as a car rolled past. The driver hit the horn several times, and Lana had just enough time to see the annoyed expression on his face before he passed her. She shook her fist at him. 

"Hey, watch where you're going. You're in the middle of the fucking road."

It took her intoxicated brain a moment to realize what she had said.

She stopped walking and looked around in confusion.

"Oh. Whoops."

She looked along the long stretch of road to either side of her and realized that she didn't know where she was. Warehouses rose to either side of her, interspersed with several multistoried apartment buildings that had seen better days.

She couldn't be far from the club, but that only meant that she was nowhere close to home and walking the entire way was not an option. No in these heels.

Thinking of her heels made her realize how much her feet already ached. Groaning underneath her breath, she made her way over to the curb and sank down on it.

She was tired. She'd definitely had too much to drink. And now that the first wave of her anger had abated, she just wanted to get home, wash Brandon's damn cologne and saliva off her neck and curl up in her bed. 

"Are you okay, miss?"

Lana jerked upright. She must have fallen asleep on the curb because she had absolutely no memory of a car pulling up next to her. 

How embarrassing.

She blinked at the man leaning across the passenger seat, momentarily stupefied. She saw his gaze dip down her body then snap back up with an expression of fatherly concern. 

"Do you need help?"

Lana took in his kindly face. Something nagged at the back of her mind, something about the color of the car, something that her brain urged her to notice.

"I'm good," she mumbled. 

_ Yellow _ , she suddenly realized.  _ The car is yellow, and... yep, there's a lit-up number on the top of the roof.  _

"You're a cab," she exclaimed, feeling very pleased with herself.

The driver nodded. "That I am. Can I take you home?" His gaze dipped down to her legs again, but Lana hardly noticed.

"Yes. Please. You're a godsend."

She clambered to her feet, belatedly realizing that her skirt had ridden up her thighs. A hot wave of embarrassment crept up her neck. She and Brandon had gotten as far as getting her out of her panties, and in her fury, she had stomped out of the club without bothering to put them back on.

_ Fuck. I probably flashed this poor guy.  _

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she approached the rear door, but to her relief, he seemed to pay little attention to her. 

"Get in." He said as he adjusted the radio to a station that played classical music. "Where do you live?"

She gave him her address and slipped into the backseat, making sure that her skirt stayed in place this time. She even crossed her legs to avoid further embarrassment.

The cab pulled back into the street.

"Had a fun night out?" the driver asked her casually.

Lana met his eyes in the rear mirror. Her cheeks were still hot. "It was okay," she mumbled noncomittally.

The driver nodded understandingly. "None of my business. Got it. Let's just get you home, shall we?"

"Thanks."

"Wouldn't want to be nosy." He chuckled awkwardly. "That's what my daughter always tells me. 'Don't be nosy, dad. I'll ask for help when I need it.' She's a good, kid, you know? Growing up real fast though. Can't believe she turned seventeen only a week ago."

Lana sank into the seat. She wasn't interested in this guy or his daughter, but she didn't want to be rude. Making a vague sound of agreement, she leaned her head against the window. Perhaps if she closed her eyes, he would stop talking. He'd found her nodding off at the curb, after all. It wasn't as if she'd have to feign being tired.

"Always tried to do my best with her... help her to grow up strong and independent, you know? But being a dad... well, you can never shake the worry that she will be too trusting, that she'll get herself in a bad situation and someone will take advantage of her."

Lana flushed hotly and snuck a glance at his face in the rearview mirror.

Had she flashed him after all? Did he think that she'd been assaulted? Her mind tottered through the possibilities. Perhaps he really was just talking about his own daughter? Or maybe he was trying to ask her if she was okay but didn't know how? They didn't know each other after all, and asking the pantyless teenager in the back of your cab, whose fake ID was suddenly burning a hole into her pocket whether or not she'd ended up on the curb because some asshole had roofied and raped her was awkward as hell.

"I'm sure that your daughter is fine," she said carefully. "You seem like a great dad, so I think that even if she ended up in a bad situation, she'd know how to get herself out of it." Her gaze flicked back up to the mirror and her whole body froze when she realized that he was watching her intently. "Unharmed," she added hastily. "And you know, being such a good dad, she would tell you if she need help. Just like she says. So it'd probably be best you trust her as well."

She squirmed under his assessing gaze, and relief flooded her when he finally nodded and returned his attention to the road. 

"You're probably right."

"Yeah," she babbled as she gave him an awkward thumbs up. "Your daughter knows what she's doing. She can take care of herself."

"I'm really glad you told me that. It makes me feel better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're a good dude, man. Don't worry so much."

"Paul."

It took her a moment to follow his line of thought. Her head was a little woozy, but she felt reasonably sure that she wasn't slurring her words too badly. "Lana," she replied.

"Well, Lana. Why don't you get comfortable back there, and I'll wake you up when we get to your place. I can see your eyes drooping. Take a nap."

She sunk back into the seat. The guy was alright. "Thanks, Paul."

"Don't mention it."

He turned the music down, and Lana closed her eyes and let the soothing melody of a violin lull her to sleep.

* * *

She woke up to a pressure against her jaw which forced her mouth open. Confused, she tried to turn her head, but the pressure only tightened.

Her eyes flew open.

"Brandon?" she tried to say as her brain tried to catch up with her body. What was going on?

It wasn't until she felt the texture of fabric in her mouth that she became fully awake and aware of her predicament.

_ The cab. I fell asleep in the cab. _

Her foggy head tried to shake off the haze of alcohol and too little sleep.

Realizing that she was facedown on the backseat of the cab and that it was no longer moving, she twisted, only to realize that her hands had been tied behind her back. 

Cold, freezing dread exploded like a bomb inside her chest.

She tried to pull her legs under her, but they were tied as well. Rough hands pushed her shoulders down.

"Hold still, you little slut. Don't pretend that you didn't know this was coming."

Lana sucked in a horrified breath. What was he talking about? What was coming? But she knew. It was glaringly obvious now as a pair of hands lifted her hips and strong fingers groped her thighs, brushed over the exposed cheeks of her ass and pushed her skirt up over her hips.

"Naughty little thing," Paul grunted as he kneaded her ass. "I couldn't believe it when I drove past. Sitting there on the curb, showing off that pretty pussy for all the world to see."

He pushed a hand between her legs and rubbed it through her folds. "Fuck, wet already, sweetheart? I knew it."

Hot tears burned in her eyes. She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but he only laughed and gave her ass a sharp slap. "You like that don't you? Girls like you just love to have your pussy fondled. Bet you like a thick, fat cock inside you even more."

_ No. _ She wanted to scream at him, but the sound was garbled by the cloth in her mouth. 

Paul took it as agreement. "Yeah, sweetheart. I know you're eager. I know you can't wait to get my dick inside you. It's been too long, hasn't it? Been days since someone gave you a good pounding, I bet."

Lana could feel her heart thundering inside her throat. She felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? He'd seemed so nice.

Something hard and warm pushed between her thighs. Lana pressed her legs together, but Paul only grunted in approval. He pushed and the head of his cock parted her hole. 

Lana sobbed.

He sank into her with a sharp thrust and a satisfied groan. "So tight. I knew you'd be good. Knew you'd feel like heaven. Sluts like you always do. Nice and wet just from my fingers." He withdrew and sank back in, ignoring Lana's sobs.

"I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you. Knew you wanted me right away. Knew you couldn't wait for me to fuck you. And I'm going to fuck you so good."

He thrust into her hard and fast babbling the whole time about how good she felt, how hot she'd looked sitting on the curb, how he couldn't have turned down the invitation she had given him, how he'd known her pussy needed a hard cock to fill it, how she was made to take him to the hilt.

Lana cried quietly into the upholstery as he raped her. Dimly, she realized that the rustling she heard must belong to wind blowing through trees and the hooting of an owl meant that she must be somewhere in a forest or at least the outskirts of town. Which meant that there was little chance that someone would pass by and come to her rescue.

She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. If she pretended to be docile, if she could lure Paul into a false sense of security, perhaps she would be able to escape once he was done with her.

Her plan was derailed when Paul pulled out of her with a grunt, spread her ass cheeks with his palm and pressed his cock to the tight hole between them.

Lana jerked. Her whole body cringed away from the sudden pressure and she started thrashing. No. No. She'd never done anal before. It would hurt She'd be too tight, to dry, too tense.

Paul forced his dick into her, his passage only mildly aided by the slick from her cunt.

Lana screamed into her gag.

She thrashed wildly which only made the pain worse, but she didn't stop. 

"Pull it out," she screamed at him, even though the words were unintelligible around the gag in her mouth. "Pull it out. Pull it out."

Paul bore down on her, pushing his whole weight onto her until her neck ached from the angle of her body and she slipped forward until she lay flat on her stomach and her head bumped against the door on the other side of the car. Paul's weight rested on top of her and his breath panted against her neck.

His dick was so deep inside her that she knew she'd still feel him there even after he was done with her. 

"Fuck, you are so tight. So fucking tight. Fuck, I'm going to come, you naughty slut." He grunted above her and Lana prayed that what he'd said was true and that it would finally be over.

His breath panted into her neck for several seconds that seemed to last an eternity. Then he looped an arm around her waist, repositioned his legs and pulled her back up into a kneeling position. Lana whimpered. She felt sore, stretched to her limit.

It took a moment for Paul to arrange her the way he wanted her, but soon he had her ass where he wanted it, pulled out of her until only the head of his cock remained before he sank back in.

Lana's stomach convulsed. Her teeth sank into the rough cloth lodged between them.

She didn't know when her tears ran dry. It couldn't have been long, but she lost track of time as Paul fucked her ass with the same roughness he had shown her pussy.

He came with a groan, and Lana felt it, felt his cock throb inside her, felt the sudden wetness pouring into her. 

Head turned, she stared at the front seat feeling numb.

"Good girl," Paul said as he finally, mercifully, pulled out of her. "Look at you, all pink and sore. What a pretty picture." He slapped her pussy once with the heel of his hand, and Lana felt the jolt throughout her entire body.

_ Kick your legs,  _ her mind screamed at her.  _ Just kick him. Right now, while he doesn't expect it. Kick him right in his fucking dick. _

She gathered herself, wincing when the movement made the soreness between her legs worse, when she suddenly heard another car approach.

The bright glare of headlights washed over her, and Lana felt a surge of hope when the car stopped next to them. Someone was coming. Someone would help her. She twisted around in the seat, both to see who had come to her rescue and to cover her ass as a belated sense of modesty reasserted itself.

The first thing she noticed was that the car also had the bright yellow coloring of a cab. The second thing she noticed, and her blood ran cold with the realization, was that Paul didn't seem even a little bit alarmed.

A car door opened and slammed shut again a second later.

"Well, well what have we got here? I should have you arrested for public indecency and whatnot." The man's voice was much deeper than Paul's and his tone made it clear that he was joking.

Lana listened in horror as Paul laughed. "Why don't you wait and take a closer look first."

He stepped aside and another man stepped into Lana's field of vision. He was tall and thin, his eyes hidden in the shadow of a baseball cap...eyes that assessed her with an intensity that Lana felt as if it were a physical touch.

"Pretty little thing," he said approvingly.

"Tight, too," Paul replied. "Her pussy is nice enough on his own. But her ass... tight as a vice, you will love it."

"Already had your fun then?"

Paul grinned. "You bet I did."

The man stepped closer. He popped the button on his pants. "I appreciate the call. It's been a really slow night."

"You're welcome," Paul said as Lana shrank away from them. "Better get started though. You're not the only one I called. You're just the first to show up."

The newcomer chuckled. He pulled out his dick, grabbed the rope that bound Lana's ankles and dragged her towards him. "No time to waste then."

He gave her a toothy grin which only widened when he saw the terror in her eyes. "Hello, sweetheart. Welcome to the best night of your life."


End file.
